Heal You
by FireCracker56
Summary: Orientasi seksualnya yang melenceng membuatnya harus dikucilkan dari lingkungan, bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Ketika ia memiliki satu orang untuk dipercaya, ternyata orang itu pula yang membawanya pada rasa sakit. -CHANBAEK/GS (Review Please!)
1. PROLOG

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

Rated M

Firecracker56

Disclaimer : Story it's my mine. Don't plagiat, copy-paste etc without my permission!

Warning : GS (Gender Switch) content if you not like that just close ur tab! TYPO everywhere.

Summary :

Orientasi seksualnya yang melenceng membuatnya harus dikucilkan dari lingkungan, bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Ketika ia memiliki satu orang untuk dipercaya, ternyata orang itu pula yang membawanya pada rasa sakit.

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menyusuri area pemakaman yang terlihat senggang ini. Tentu saja jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan aku dengan segala keberanian yang tersisa tetap melangkahkan kaki untuk bertemu dengannya. Satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki dan ku sayangi sepenuh hati, namun dengan tega pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini.

Pemakaman yang berada diatas bukit ini membuat hembusan angin malam menusuk tubuhku yang hanya terbalut dengan kemeja tipis. Tak ku pedulikan juga langit yang tampak mendung, siap untuk menumpahkan tetesan air.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan untuk beberapa waktu aku tiba di sebuah batu nisan, telihat beberapa rumput liar mulai tumbuh menjalari makamnya. Menandakan seberapa lama makam itu tidak di kunjungi oleh saudara-saudaranya.

Menghembuskan napas lelah, akupun memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Ku pikir sudah saatnya aku menyusulmu..."

.

~oOo~

.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali kami berjumpa. Ia adalah salah satu teman dari kakak perempuan ku, aku mengenalnya sebagai Park Chanyeol. Seorang psikiater di Rumah Sakit ternama di Seoul.

Masih berusia sekitar 26 tahun, berwajah tampan, berpostur layaknya seorang model, memiliki sikap yang ramah.

Mungkin itu semua sudah bisa untuk meluluhkan hati setiap wanita bukan?

Tapi tidak dengan ku, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. Meski kami saling berjumpa dan sesekali berbagi obrolan ringan, itu semua tidak lantas membuat ku bisa melupakan sosoknya yang berada di sana.

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu. Aku seorang lesbi!"

Biar saja! Biar seluruh dunia tahu kebusukanku. Aku tidak takut. Untuk apa? Gunjingan? HAH! Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Bahkan keluarga ku pun mungkin sudah menganggap ku mati saat ini. Karena terlalu malu menanggung aib diriku.

.

.

.

Test dirve lagi cint!! Hehehehe, mungkin ada yang minat? Kalau tidak delete soon yaa :)

Thanks and sign,

 **Frckr56**


	2. Awal Mula

**\- Heal You -**

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Firecracker56

Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Dilarang keras untuk plagiat, copy-paste, dsb!

Warning : Konten GS (GenderSwitch). Jika tidak suka tidak perlu dibaca. Silahkan cari cerita yang sesuai dengan selera anda. Terimakasih

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas di kepala ku. Saat itu musim dingin di bulan Desember. Udara sedang berada pada derajat terendah selama setahun terakhir di Korea Selatan.

Sama halnya dengan apa yang terjadi pada sebuah kediaman dimana seorang anak perempuan duduk tersimpuh dengan luka dipipinya. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu sama seperti udara yang sedang berhembus diluar sana.

Terlalu dingin, dan mencekam. Terasa berbahaya untuk dirasakan seorang diri.

Orang-orang di kediaman itu hanya berdiri dipinggir dan tak terlihat ingin untuk sekedar membantu-atau mungkin tidak berani untuk menolong-, anak perempuan yang sedang dalam pesakitan dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Anak perempuan itu adalah aku, Byun Baekhyun yang pada masa itu masih berusia empat belas tahun, dengan hormon yang bergejolak tinggi.

"Sejak kapan?" akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar setelah keterdiaman yang cukup lama.

Tak ada jawaban yang aku berikan. Saat itu aku terlalu takut, untuk mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku takut untuk membuat sebuah pengakuan yang pada akhirnya aku tahu hanya akan membuat ku semakin sakit dan sakit lagi.

Bahu ku bergetar menahan sakit kala pukulan kembali kurasakan pada bahu sebelah kiri ku.

Ibu yang selama ini menyayangi ku, pada akhirnya murka setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang berusaha kututupi selama ini. Aku tahu, tak ada apapun yang mungkin bisa menggambarkan betapa kecewanya Ayah dan Ibu saat ini, namun aku juga tidak bisa untuk membohongi perasaanku.

"Nak, tolong katakan itu sebuah bohong kan, itu tidak benar kan?" Ayah bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut, tapi sarat dengan permohonan. Permohonan agar aku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bohong.

"Mana mungkin itu bohong?! Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri kan tadi?! Anak kesayangan mu itu berkencan dengan perempuan!"

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal sejak aku berusia sebelas tahun. Entah kenapa aku yang memang pada dasarnya adalah anak perempuan memiliki ketertarikan pada sesama jenis.

Aku lebih tertarik pada anak perempuan yang paling cantik dikelas ku saat itu, bahkan aku merasa tidak senang saat melihat dia berdekatan dengan lawan jenis.

Awalnya kupikir ini hanya sekedar bentuk kekaguman ku padanya, tapi perasaan itu justru berkembang semakin besar layaknya bom waktu yang siap meledak.

Orang yang pertama kali mengetahui tentang kelainanku adalah kakak perempuan ku, Byun Hana.

Namun aku bersyukur, karena Hana masih mau menerima kekuranganku ini, dan mau untuk merahasiakannya dari orang lain.

Semua berjalan lancar, Hana masih menutup mulutnya dengan baik, dan akupun mulai menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dengan perempuan yang aku sukai.

Namun semuanya hancur berantakan ditahun ke-empat, ketika aku bertengkar dengan kekasih perempuan ku yang bernama Shin Yerim.

Entah kenapa perempuan bodoh itu mengirimkan pesan singkat pada ibuku, dan mengaku sebagai kekasihku.

Akhirnya? Ibu ku tahu, dan murka. Ayah pun begitu.

Tidak ada yang bisa aku percaya lagi selain Byun Hana, karena aku yakin hanya dia yang benar-benar mengerti aku.

"Baekhyun, makan malamnya sudah siap!"

Suara Hana terdengar menggelegar di apartemen yang tampak sepi itu.

Sudah sekitar dua bulan kejadian yang aku tandai sebagai momen paling kelam dalam hidupku itu berlalu.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah karena merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertatap muka dengan kedua orang tua ku.

Hana?

Oh ya, perempuan berhati malaikat itu dengan baiknya mau menampung ku di apartemennya.

Iya, Hana memang tinggal dengan orangtua ku dirumah utama dan hanya akan mampir ke apartemen saat jam kerjanya berakhir. Secara diam-diam dia membeli sebuah apartemen yang tidak diketahui rimbanya oleh orangtua ku.

Dan disinilah aku berada.

Meskipun Hana tau bagaimana kondisi ku saat ini, aku bersyukur dia masih mau menerima perbedaan ku ini, dan tidak pergi meninggalkan ku seperti orangtua ku.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah.

Sejujurnya kedua mataku sudah sangat mengantuk, padahal jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, namun entah kenapa kedua mataku ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi, rasa-rasanya seperti ada lem perekat.

Ingin pergi tidur saja rasanya, namun aku juga tidak tega membiarkan masakan Hana terbuang sia-sia. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Hana yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkan makan malam untuk ku.

"Besok kau ada kelas?"

"Tidak, tapi aku bakal pergi menemui teman."

"Siapa?"

"Eunwoo"

"Jung Eunwoo?"

Hana kembali bertanya, nada suaranya seperti ingin memastikan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Baekhyun, kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

Aku memilih untuk diam, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hana. karena aku tahu bahwa Hana sendiri pun sudah tahu dan mengerti tanpa aku harus menjawabnya.

Dapat aku dengar hela napas yang cukup keras keluar dari mulut Hana, aku pun berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. karena aku yakin bahwa pilihan ku kali ini sudah benar.

"Jangan menyesal Baekhyun. kau tahu, ini tidak akan berakhir baik untuk mu maupun Eunwoo. aku harap kau menghentikannya sekarang, sebelum terlambat. kau pantas untuk bahagia Baek."

Aku menghentikan kunyahan mulutku. Merasa terhenyak dengan apa yang baru saja Hana katakan.

Iya itu benar. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa untuk menghentikannya tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan.

.

.

.

"Jadi teman mu dari Amerika itu akan tinggal dengan kita?" tanya ku

Hana hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Yup, tapi hanya sampai dia menemukan rumah yang nyaman untuknya tinggali sendiri."

"Di Seoul banyak sekali apartemen, kenapa harus tinggal dengan kita?" Tanya ku dengan raut wajah heran.

"Dia sedang mencari rumah, Baek. Bukan apartemen. Katanya si dia ingin memiliki sebuah taman yang luas agar bisa berkebun." Ujar Hana

"Banci?"

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan kata itu. Serius, laki-laki berkebun? Huh, pertama kalinya aku mendengar hal seperti ini.

"Memangnya yang boleh berkebun hanya perempuan apa?!" Sungut Hana

Perempuan yang sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja itu melemparkan serbet dapur kearah ku. Mungkin merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan ku barusan yang terkesan meremehkan temannya.

Aku hanya bisa meringis menerima lemparan serbet dapur itu. Namun sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah menduga teman Hana sebagai banci.

"Nah Baekhyun. Jadi aku harap kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik di apartemen kita. Jangan melakukan hal aneh apapun. Dan aku akan berusaha datang sesering mungkin untuk menjenguk kalian, mengerti?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan patuh. Lagipula, aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan? Masih untung Hana masih mengijinkan aku tinggal di apartemennya meskipun dia tau kelainanku ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu oke? Jaga rumah dengan baik, aku sudah memasak makan siang untuk mu, nanti tinggal kau hangatkan lagi, oke? Sampai jumpa Baek."

Hana berjalan kearah pintu sembari menenteng beberapa dokumen yang aku duga sebagai hasil ujian anak muridnya di sekolah.

Meskipun aku dan Hana memiliki hubungan darah, tapi percayalah sebelum kejadian beberapa bulan lalu kami tidak memiliki hubungan adik kakak yang hangat. Hana sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan aku sibuk dengan sekolahku.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku bersyukur karena Hana masih mau berada disisiku hingga saat ini.

"Oh ya, Hana, siapa nama teman mu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

Hallo, mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya yang bener-bener ngaret ini. Butuh niat penuh untuk lanjut ngetik cerita ini hehehe

Pendek ya? iya memang sengaja aku bikin pendek hehehe.. karena cerita ini juga saya publish di wattpad, dan saya menyesuaikan juga sama cerita2 wattpad yang saya baca. kisaran per bab itu hanya 1000-2000 kata... jadi ya gitu deh hehehehe

semoga kalian suka cerita ini yaa . saya tau barangkali bakal ada yang kecewa karena gak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian. mohon maaf banget

jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review yaa :)))

 **thanks, and sign**

 **frckr56**


End file.
